Sky High
by Lightningthing
Summary: Jake Hawk always knew he was different. Even though he was rich, smart and charming, he always felt this emptiness inside. One day, he is invited to Sky High, a high school for teenagers who are god-blessed. In other words, he has been gifted special powers by the gods. On the way, he meets many new allies, who are just like him. I don't own PJO or HP (yet) ;)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. It's a crossover of Harry Potter and PJO, with a couple of character of my own creation. And no, no drugs involved (if you were wondering). Rated T for mild swearing/coarse language. Might change later, for better or for worse. Please R&amp;R fairly. Flaming is not appreciated. Feel free to PM me with any suggestions or ideas. I didn't have enough room to right this in the description, but the couples will be: Percabeth, Harry/Ginny, Jake/Jennifer.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter. This story has nothing to do with the movie Sky High (never heard of it, but there actually is one). I don't own that either.

~ Lightningthing

**_SKY HIGH_**

**Chapter 1**

**Jake's POV**

_[Ughh...] _Jake Hawk was still half-asleep, sprawled on his mattress. He got up slowly, rubbing his eyes, and looked around, momentarily confused, and realized where he was. Every day of his life had been like this, ever since his mother had died when he was 8. His parents had been divorced for the longest of times, and Jake had split custody between the two. He loved both his parents dearly, and even though he was already 12 years old and his parents had split 10 years ago, he could never get over it. Even though Jake's parents were divorced, his father still cared for his mother, and offered to buy a new house for her, but she refused, saying that she was happy with what she currently had.

Back to the present. So every morning he woke up puzzled, in his father's gigantic mansion, wishing that he could return to his happy past, and to his mother's apartment. So what if it was three times smaller than his father's house? Jake had found it comfortable, and the only place he could relax without any pressure of the world around him.

Since he was young, Jake had been skilled with fighting, and weapons of all kinds. Because he had lived with his mother in a poorer part of his hometown after his parents divorced, this was an extremely useful skill to him. It started all started in kindergarden.

[FLASHBACK

_He was walking home from school with his mother. They walked past a dark alleyway, when suddenly, a couple of older teenagers appeared. His mother screamed. She yelled for Jake to get back, and told the thugs that she would give them all the money they wanted, if only they let her and her little boy live. Then Jake did something strange. He ran up to a garbage can in the alley, grabbed its lid, and smacked the teenagers in the face with them. In 10 seconds, a 5 year old boy had knocked out several boys 10 years older than him._

END FLASHBACK]

All these thought went through his mind while he changed inside his walk-in closet. Jake looked at himself in the closet's mirror. He was a normal sized boy for the age of twelve, with side-swept blond hair that was currently in an extremely messy bedhead. His nose was slightly crooked, as the result of it having been broken several times in MMA (mixed martial arts) tournaments. His lips always seemed to curled upwards in a slight smile. He was very well built, and had a pronounced six pack. On top of that, he was rich, caring and extremely smart. Everything he wanted was his, including girls, new gadgets and gizmos, the list was endless. Not that he ever wanted anything more than he needed. In other words, Jake Hawk had everything going for him. But nothing would ever replace the emptiness he felt inside.

And I think I'll wrap it up there. That's the end of the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Will try to post the next chapter ASAP (I am on March Break, after all).


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter. This story has nothing to do with the movie Sky High (never heard of it, but there actually is one). I don't own that either. Next chapter I'm going to introduce either The Boys (Harry &amp; Percy) or The Girls (Annabeth, Ginny, Jennifer). Maybe both. I'll put a poll on my profile, so check that out and vote! Review and rate, as usual please. Favourites and follows are also appreciated.

Thanks to NikkiWolfUniverse for favouriting and following!

~ Lightningthing

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Jake's POV**_

As he went to school, Jake was as usual greeted by everyone. After all, every single person at Pinewood Academy _wanted _to know Jake Hawk: the mysterious, charming, popular, strong, rich, smart, athletic... That's how all the girls there described him. Strangely enough, he was not interested in any girls at the school. His day was, as usual, filled with girls clamouring about him and doting on him, or at least trying to. He was teacher's pet, not only because he was rich, but also because he had a brilliant mind and was polite. _Everyone_ liked Jake Hawk, and _everyone_ wanted to be liked by him, which wasn't hard at all. All his days at school were like this: when he arrived, everyone would be there, greeting him, asking for favours, admiring him, showering him with compliments. In class, girls would send him love notes, which he would politely ignore after smiling genuinely at the girl who sent it. The teachers would ask him questions, to which he would always respond correctly. At lunch, even if he wanted to be alone, it would be impossible. He could sit anywhere he wanted, with whoever he wanted. At the end of school, everyone would wish him farewell, envying him once more as he rode away on his neon blue Harvey Davidson.

There was only one problem... Jake wasn't interested in girls. He didn't seem interested in any boys either, but no one was brave enough to ask. The girls would never ask, they respected him too much. Definitely not the boys; they were always too scared to ask if Jake was gay, for they feared he would beat them up. They had seen his prodigious fighting skills on the first day, when...

[FLASHBACK

Jake was a new kid at school. All the bullies were already planning to pick on him. After all, he was an ideal target. Rather small, scrawny-ish, and rich! So they went at him, all at once. Unfortunately for them, Jake had honed his fighting skills since last time. Let's just say, it didn't end well for the brutes, and everyone was impressed

END FLASHBACK]

One day, a relatively new boy named Adam came to Pinewood. He was a scrawny boy, much smaller than the other kids at his age of twelve. A few days after he arrived, he went up to Jake and asked him 'the question' that during lunch.

"Hey Jake?", asked Adam.

"Yeah, what?"

"Umm... You see... I was just wondering... if... uhh..."

"If I was gay?" said Jake.

"How did you know?" exclaimed Adam. "Well anyways... are you?"

At this point, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the two, in an odd mixture of fear and admiration. No one would have expected Adam, the new kid, to ask this question. Of all people, it was a scrawny little new kid, and not a big jock, prepared for a fight if needed. No one had ever spoken to _the_ Jake Hawk like that. Those were the thoughts passing through everyone's minds, then suddenly, out of nowhere... A loud booming laugh was heard throughout the cafeteria. "Of course not! All the students here have always been staring at me strangely, and I could basically see the question on their faces! I kinda have been waiting for someone to ask me 'the question'." At this point, everyone let out their held breaths and laughed along.

No one knew this, but Adam was actually a scout from Sky High, a boarding school that recruited the "god-blessed". They were kids and teenagers that were gifted by the gods. The duty of a Sky High Scout was to find and recruit as many god-blessed as possible before the start of the school year. There were many different types of god-blessed. Warriors, Wizards, Demigods, Scouts, as well as many others. He had been trying to strike up a conversation with Jake to see how he would react to a personal/embarrassing question. Adam had already found other teens, and thought that this year's batch of potential recruits was looking good.

Jake was happy the day he had met Adam, for there was now a difference from the normal, dull routine he'd had for years. They became friends over a short period of time. Before long, Adam was convinced that his newest find would fit perfectly into the rigorous curriculum of Sky High. Now let me tell you a bit about this special school. In order to get in, you had to be a god-blessed, and also very smart. The big thing that set Sky High apart from other schools was the fact that it was, well, in the sky! One day, Jake received a strange letter in the mail. The envelope had clouds on it, which was strange, because it seemed as if the clouds were actually moving. The letter was closed by a seal, those old fashioned ones that were usually big and red, but this time was shaped, coloured and even... textured like a cloud [!], with the letters SHBS written on it.

_Dear Jake Hawk,_

_On behalf on the board of directors and on my own behalf, I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to the Sky High Boarding School. You have been chosen as a candidate for full scholarship to the SHBS. If you wish to accept this offer, you do not need to respond, and I will be at your house on the first day of Spring, March 21, which is when the term starts. However, if you choose to decline this offer, please respond as soon as possible, and your name will be taken out of the list of selected candidates. If you accept to come to this boarding school, make sure to bring any personal belongings you will need. Once you arrive, you will have to go through skill tests, so that we can determine which classes you should specialize in._

_Sincerely,_

_R.H. and the Board of Directors_

Wasn't that interesting? Next chapter coming soon. REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO I INTRODUCE NEXT!


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions, decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter. This story has nothing to do with the movie Sky High (never heard of it, but there actually is one). I don't own that either. Next chapter I'm going to introduce either The Boys (Harry &amp; Percy) or The Girls (Annabeth, Ginny, Jennifer). Maybe both. I have put a poll on my profile, so check that out and vote! Review and rate, as usual please. Favourites and follows are also appreciated. I really need you guys to vote, otherwise I won't be able to write anything else. Please, please, please vote on my profile. Even one vote is fine. Thanks!**

**Sorry in advance for the short chapter, but I can't write anything else without those votes.**

**~ Lightningthing**

**Jake's POV**

After having read the mysterious letter, my hands were shaking. I'd never heard of Sky High, but already thought it would be a great honour to go there. But there were still a few questions that were in my mind. _Who is this mysterious "R.H."? He must be the founder of the boarding school. _However, Jake never suspected that Adam was a student at Sky High, and ran over to his friend's told him about his acceptance to the school, still not sure what his answer would be.

**Adam's POV**

When Jake came to my apartment, looking excited about something, I was pretty sure I knew what it was. I had submitted my form of suggested recruits to Richard - the school's founder – yesterday. I wasn't sure if he'd want to go to the school though. It was hard to pretend to act surprised and wish him good luck, as if I'd never see him again. But I had to make it convincing. It was easier, now that I'd already acted this out so many times; it wasn't like Jake was the first person I'd recruited. I was still worried though, because he had been a good friend to me. I knew for sure that Jake had been accepted. The question was, would he accept?

**Once again, sorry for the bad short chapter, but I can't really do anything without the votes. First day back from school for me, and already so much homework. CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS (not really, more like my math teacher actually...)**


End file.
